


Thoughtful nights

by AcruxRegulus



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron discovers his feelings for Nasir, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcruxRegulus/pseuds/AcruxRegulus
Summary: Agron cannot sleep and wanders aimlessly through the nocturnal forest. Worry lurks behind his mask, and behind the worry: clarity.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Thoughtful nights

The sun had barely risen from the realm of shadows, its golden light was powerless, shone down weakly between the dark trees, which reached out their rugged branches at sky. It was not enough for shoving the dawn away. Mist lay over the gloomy forest, hang on the trees like headless ghosts. Except for the two men who should do the guarding, everything was quiet and sleepy in the temple at the moment Agron stole away. He only was armed with a spear. Actually, he didn’t even has a reason for sneaking around, after all he did nothing forbidden. Though Spartacus had not given him an explicit order Agron was sure, the leader of the rebels would not see anything negative in his action to go hunting voluntarily.

However, the reason for his early-morning motivation was not to get appreciation from his friend. He wasn’t the kind of man who would lick a leader’s ass just to become something bigger. Besides the fact, that Spartacus already appreciated him anyway. No. There was another reason. Something which had to do with the last few nights he hadn't slept through. All the time he rolled over from one side of the bed to the other. Not to forget about the bizarre dreams that chased his rest. Now that wasn’t such an uncommon thing, because he was not the only one. Naevia also slept badly, since Spartacus rescued her from the mines. Agron didn’t want to imagine, which terrible things she had gone through and now there was the next loss: Crixus and his unknown future. No one knows if whether he was still alive or not.

And that also was the worry of Agron. Not Crixus, he didn’t really care for that damn Gaul! But another fate, that was written between the stars. He could not help than kept thinking about it: Nasir. Spartacus had brought him back, alive. He also could have left him behind… with his deep wound he had been a burden for them to carry. But Spartacus had not given him up. He had brought him back. Agron was so grateful! He was grateful to them all – and was surprised of himself because of that. Sure, … Nasir was friendly and sympathetic, also his attack on Spartacus aroused his suspicions at beginning. However, it had quickly become clear that this little man would become a real rebel and Agron would entrust him his life. And exactly that feeling made Agron thinking hard. Exactly that feeling didn’t let him sleep anymore. The German did not trust so easily. Duro had always been the only one who had owned his trust, now it was Spartacus and … Nasir. There was something about that Syrian, Agron could not find words for it to express that.

And now he was laying there in that temple, which they already called their home for some time. Injured and weak. To make matters worse the wound had gotten infected at their escape. His forehead burned with fever, his breathing once was quick and rasping, then again Agron feared that Nasir’s chest would lift and sink for the last time. The healer who took care of him did everything she could and barely ever left him alone. When she was not there, then Mira or Naevia was. Agron knew, Crixus’ girl put the blame on herself, but it wasn’t her fault. She could nothing do now, as she could nothing do before. Everything was now in the hands of the gods. The damn gods. Agron wasn’t really enthusiastic about them. Nevertheless, he was glad someone was there for Nasir. Secretly he hated himself for not being this someone. But he couldn’t stand the whole situation. It made him nervous.

Because of that he had to go. Away from the ruin and into the depth of the forest. Breathe in, breathe out. He wanted to clear his mind. Not for long yet he trudged through the rustling leaves, branches cracked softly under his feet, his legs parted bushes and fronds of ferns apart.

Again and again he saw the scene in his head. The scene of Nasir betraying him to Crixus and then leaving with them. He had felt so angry and … well … also kind of hurt. All Agron had wanted was to keep them all safe! Obviously, no one had understood this. At that moment, he had been glad that both, Nasir and Crixus, had disappeared from his sight. But gradually he had realized how dangerous the whole mission was. And all because of Crixus! Agron had thought of this action as a stupid, selfish mistake, but step by step he began to understand why the Gaul had taken the huge risk just to hold Naevia in his arms again. The German would fight the fucking gods, if that would help to heal Nasir. He was really important to him - that had become clear to him that moment he had seen the badly hurt Syrian leaning half dead against the tree, the eyes barely open. But still – and in spite of the pain he must had had … he had given him a smile. Him, Agron, only for him it had been. He had never been so relieved in his life before – and now it seemed like the world would consist of concerns again. Agron knew, this would only end by the time Nasir would stand in front of him again. Healthy, with a big smile and this sparkling gaze, which Agron loved a way too much. Like in his memories.  
Their reality was only a switching of hiding and fighting. Concerns and relief. Troubles and arguments dominated their everyday life. For one blink there was light, then the all-encompassing darkness engulfed anyone who was too weak.  
And in that reality, in that life they lived for now they needed the little pleasures which came slowly, barely not noticed. They happened suddenly. Just such a glee was Nasir for Agron. However, who knew how much time they would have yet.

>>I will tell him.<< Agron planned in thoughts.

>>By the time he’ll be awake I will tell him how much he means to me and what a dumbass he was to shock me that much!<< In this moment, Agron didn’t has any doubts anymore. Nasir would heal – he had to! As often as he cursed the damn gods, they really could not do that loss to him. He had lost someone before, his heart was an interplay of splinters. If he lost Nasir, he would lose his everything.


End file.
